Accusations
by xSakuraBlossom
Summary: Ryoma accuses Momo of something. How will Momo respond? Warning: Shounen-ai. Meant to be a bit humorous.


Disclaimer: I don't own PoT, I don't claim to own PoT, I don't want to own PoT. Wait, nix that last one.

A/N: Uh, don't know where this came from. You'll find out eventually what Ryoma accuses Momo of, and I'm sure you'll think I'm retarded. My only excuse: I started this story while on a loooong flight to Taiwan (actually, to Tokyo first). Well, hope you enjoy it!

Accusations

"I do not." Mortified, Momo covered his mouth with his hand, glaring into the amused eyes of his kouhai.

"Do too," Ryoma insisted, barely concealing a grin.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do NOT!" Momo lunged at Ryoma. "I most definitely DO NOT!"

Ryoma's eyes widened, unprepared for an attack. The movement was so sudden and unexpected that he didn't have time to react; Momo landed on him, forcing Ryoma to fall backwards.

His breath caught. Ryoma blinked, staring into the amethyst eyes of his sempai. Ryoma was flat on his back, with Momo stretched out on top of him. He was suddenly very aware of the fact that they were alone on the roof, with a spare next block, and that Momo's lips were mere millimeters away from his own.

When Ryoma's eyes sparked, Momo only had a moment's warning before Ryoma lifted his head that extra bit. Their lips met, and Momo jerked in shock. The gentle contact was just that- a small touch. Within seconds, Ryoma let his head fall again, grinning up at Momo.

Still dazed, Momo stared down at Ryoma. The freshman had a tantalizing smile on his face, golden eyes staring directly into his. Not for the first time, Momo thought of how attractive Ryoma was- not just to girls, but also to guys. Momo had often gotten strange urges when he was around the first year, but he'd never known why before. He'd always attributed it to other causes before. But what if…

Ryoma knew the exact moment when Momo understood. He smirked, catching the glimmer of understanding in Momo's beautiful amethyst eyes. "Took you long enough," he murmured, smile widening when Momo stared at him in confusion.

"Huh?" Momo asked, feeling foolish. His eloquence made Ryoma roll his eyes, but Ryoma clarified his statement. "I've been waiting for you to realize you like me." His hand snaked up and brought Momo's head down, so that their heads were side by side. In Momo's ear, Ryoma whispered, "I've liked you for the longest time, you know."

Momo's eyes widened again. He couldn't believe it. Ryoma had liked him? His brain tried to wrap itself around that fact, but he was failing. Why in the world would Ryoma like him? Why wouldn't he like someone cuter, or nicer, or something like that? Why would Ryoma settle for him? Momo turned his head to ask just that, and found himself in another kiss with Ryoma.

All thoughts flew directly out of Momo's brain. As he'd been about to ask a question, Momo's mouth was open, allowing Ryoma to slip his tongue into the recesses of Momo's mouth. Momo was shocked- how often had Ryoma done this? It seemed that he knew exactly how to make Momo squirm with delight. Ryoma sucked lighty on Momo's tongue, drawing it into his own mouth, and Momo couldn't help but moan. Boldly, he slid his tongue over the roof of Ryoma's mouth, feeling the patterns there. Ryoma tasted faintly of cherries- no wonder, considering he had them for lunch almost every day.

They broke apart, panting. Momo rolled, taking Ryoma with him, so the smaller boy was on top now. Softly, Momo asked the question he'd just thought of. "How often have you done this?" Unspoken was another question, but one that Ryoma heard nonetheless: "Who else have you done this with?"

Just as quietly, Ryoma replied, "I've never done it before. Those just now were my first experiences at kissing."

Momo couldn't quite believe it. "How are you so good at this then?" he almost accused. He was certain it was impossible to be this good without having kissed before.

Ryoma bit his lip, drawing Momo's attention to it like a magnet. That lip had driven him wild often, especially when Ryoma bit it like that. Momo had never really noticed his attention being drawn there before, but it was painfully obvious now. Due to his obsession, Momo almost missed Ryoma's explanation.

"… heard of the cherry stem theory?" Again, Momo was lost. He'd only caught the last part of the question. "Er, repeat that?" he asked, dragging his eyes up to Ryoma's. Ryoma rolled his eyes, but said, "Well, there's this theory that the faster you can tie a cherry stem into a knot using your tongue, the better a kisser you are. Guess what I've been practicing." Momo's eyes widened in understanding. It seemed to be a good day to understand new things. "So _that's_ why you always bring cherries for lunch! You've been practicing!"

As soon as Momo said that, Ryoma smirked, and Momo blushed hard. "So," he said slowly, "You've really been looking forwards to this then?" Ryoma nodded. Momo sighed in response. He'd never kissed anyone before, so he didn't have anything to offer Ryoma. "Sorry I'm not able to give you something better. I've never kissed anyone before either, so I'm not too good at it. I haven't even practiced the cherry knot thing." He felt rather guilty, not being able to give Ryoma something more.

To his surprise, Ryoma just grinned. "It's all right," he said. "I thought it was pretty good. And I'm thinking that we should practice some more." Before Momo could respond, Ryoma had latched onto his lips again.

Firmly, Momo told himself that Ryoma wanted him to practice, so he should experiment with a few things. They liked each other, and they were mutually attracted, so why shouldn't they?.

Carefully, Momo let just the tip of his tongue slip out. He licked Ryoma's lips slowly, following the outline of them, tracking its curve as Ryoma smiled. Then, boldy, he slid his tongue between Ryoma's slightly parted lips, running them over the sharp edges of Ryoma's teeth. Momo wondered slightly at that- he never remembered his own teeth being that sharp. But then again, he'd never been as sensitive as now.

Ryoma bit down lightly, and Momo gasped, feeling those edges press into the soft muscle of his tongue. Moaning, Momo let himself surrender, feeling Ryoma take control.

Ryoma had been very patient, he thought. For somebody that had never even kissed before, Momo was quite good with his tongue. Ryoma had been going wild, until he just couldn't take it any more.

Panting, Ryoma broke the kiss off. He really liked kissing Momo, but he had other things that he wanted to try. Gently, Ryoma nibbled at the corner of Momo's mouth- not nearly hard enough to leave a mark, but just hard enough to make Momo's eyes widen in excitement. Ryoma nipped his way down Momo's jaw before wriggling his way a bit lower on Momo's body, not stopping the biting. The movement made Momo tense as his arousal became even more evident. Ryoma continued to nip Momo's skin, pausing when he arrived at Momo's pulse. The beat was fast, pumping wildly as Momo's heart rate rose. Grinning, Ryoma licked it, feeling the tempo speed up even more under his tongue. Wickedly, his teeth nipped the pulse, and Momo let out a low keen, arching his back slightly. Ryoma licked the spot to take the sting out of his bite, and slowly kissed his way back up Momo's face, arriving at his lips once again.

The kiss was more passionate than ever before. Ryoma seemed a bit desperate, kissing Momo hard, using his tongue, teeth, sucking Momo in. Ryoma's moans reverberated deep in Momo's throat, and he could feel the vibrations in another region as well…

BANG!

Startled, Ryoma rolled of Momo swiftly, leaving Momo feeling a bit bereft. But he was rather grateful that Ryoma had thought to do so- Eiji and Oishi walked onto the roof. They'd opened the door rather noisily, creating that loud bang they'd heard earlier. They were chatting animatedly- Oishi seemed a bit reluctant to do something, while Eiji was trying to convince him otherwise. At that point, Eiji spotted Ryoma and Momo, and waved cheerfully.

Ryoma and Momo exchanged looks, and, sighing, walked towards Eiji and Oishi.

The Golden Pair didn't let them leave until the bell was about to ring. Finally able to escape, Momo and Ryoma practically fled the rooftop.

Eiji and Oishi stared after them. "Well, Eiji, are you satisfied?" Oishi muttered, looking a bit guilty. He felt bad for intruding on the pair. But Eiji was completely oblivious. "Yeah! Did you see how they were glancing at each other for the entire time? I was totally right! They're in love!" Oishi just sighed, pulling on Eiji's arm. "Come on, Eiji, wait a bit before going down. Besides, we still have a spare next block, don't we? Let's give them some time."

Momo and Ryoma would have been thankful if they'd heard Oishi say that. They didn't, though, but they were rather glad that Eiji and Oishi didn't follow them directly out. As soon as the door had closed behind them, Ryoma had pulled Momo into a kiss again. Their tongues played with each other, learning the contours of each other's mouths. But it was a hurried kiss- neither of them wanted to be late for their next class. Far too soon, they broke apart, panting.

Suddenly, Momo thought of something of very, very high importance- much more than his next class. Leaning in close, he whispered right into Ryoma's ear, "So I don't have bad breath, do I?"

Ryoma's eyes widened in shock- he'd completely forgotten about what they'd been arguing about in the first place. When Momo didn't hear a reply, he leaned back, scanning Ryoma's face anxiously. "Well?" he asked, looking very uncertain.

Ryoma's clear laughter rang in the halls as the bell rang for the next class, and students started to fill the hallways.

*** Owari ***

A/N: Yeah, you can flame me now. I didn't know how to end it, my bad. And I still think it was a bad idea anyways. Well, R&R, even if it's just to flame T-T


End file.
